Pertemuan Singkat
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Pertemuan singkat! Walaupun hanya sekejap kau mampu meluluhkan hatiku, mengganti semua isi di hatiku. Apa takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi? Semoga.. Jung Taekwoon x Lee Jaehwan, Keo/LeKen VIXX, DLDR


**PERTEMUAN SINGKAT**

 **.**

By : Arlian Lee

.

Jung Taekwoon and Lee Jaehwan

Cha Hakyeon, Lee Hongbin, Jung Ilhoon

.

Boy x boy, Romance, sedikit aneh

.

Leo x Ken, Taekwoon x Jaehwan

.

Don't Like Don't read, don't copy paste, don't do other bad things

.

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mohon! Hakyeon-ah, ku mohon! Jangan pergi! Sungguh kau akan meninggalkanku? Ku mohon! Jangan pergi."

Sudah hampir setengah jam kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Merajuk, memohon bahkan bersimpuh agar sang kekasih menarik kembali kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

Tak habis cara, kini ia memeluk erat lelaki mungil itu berharap tak benar-benar akan pergi. Namun lelaki itu masih terdiam. Tanpa ada suara, butiran bening menghujam turun.

"Ku mohon! Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?"

Kali ini, lelaki bernama Hakyeon itu memandang datar ke arahnya. Sedikit senyum sangat tipis terbentuk oleh bibirnya. "Maaf, Taekwoon-ah! Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak bisa memilihmu. Aku akan pergi bersama Kim Wonshik." ucapnya datar.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu merasa kalah. Bagaimanapun ia memohon, rupanya Hakyeon tak akan mendengarkannya. Ia menatap lekat kedua kristal coklat Hakyeon. "Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu! Aku tak bisa terus menahanmu! Semoga kau akan bahagia dengannya." tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun hancur mengalir pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara musik menyentuh halus indra pendengaran Taekwoon. Perlahan mata sipitnya membuka, ia menggeliat pelan sebelum menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti.

" _Ah_ , ini pasti si Ilhoon menyalakan musik keras sekali." Umpatnya.

Sejenak ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Langkahnya berhenti di depan tirai jendela dan membukanya pelan. Cahaya kuning menerobos masuk memberikan sensasi kehangatan.

Bibirnya tersenyum, matanya menyorot lurus ke depan. Setengah berbisik ia berkata, "Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja Cha Hakyeon? Semoga kau lebih bahagia sekarang."

Lagi, bibirnya menyebut nama itu di setiap pagi. Setahun sudah mereka berpisah. Namun nama Cha Hakyeon tetap terukir di hati dan pikiran Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_! Apa kau sudah bangun? _Ppali ireona_!" sebuah suara berteriak dari balik pintu. Taekwoon menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus keluar jendela.

" _Hyung_! _Ppali ireona_! Aku mau berangkat sekolah ini!" sepertinya suara itu tak mau kalah dengan kediaman Taekwoon.

"Aku sudah bangun! Berangkatlah!" sahut Taekwoon.

Lima menit berselang tak didengar lagi suara teriakan. Taekwoon beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melangkah malas ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya berharap dinginnya air dapat menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik Taekwoon memutar-mutar bolpoin yang dipegang. Sekali-kali suara berirama dari ketukan bolpoin dan meja kayu. Kertas-kertas di depannya dibolak-balik dengan bibir bergumam membacanya.

Taekwoon adalah seorang eksmud yang dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Meski kenyataannya hatinya rapuh, tapi tak ada yang tahu kecuali _dongsaeng_ dan sahabatnya di kantor.

Seperti sekarang, ia tengah mempelajari dokumen-dokumen untuk presentasi nanti. Sekilas ia melirik jam di tangan. Pukul dua siang, ia ingat bahwa perutnya belum diisi sama sekali. Lantas ia meletakkan dokumen itu lalu menelpon seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Hongbin-ah! Temani aku makan siang. Aku lapar. _Eoh_ , di kantin kantor saja. Baiklah." Tak lama kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang kantornya.

Tempat yang dituju Taekwoon tidaklah jauh. Cukup berjalan lima menit sampai pada kantin tempat janjiannya dengan Hongbin bawahan dan juga sahabatnya. Lelaki sipit itu meminta Hongbin untuk menemani makan. Terkadang, bibir tipisnya itu menumpahkan keluh kesahnya kepada Hongbin. Hongbin sangat bisa dipercaya, dia akan merasa tenang setelah bercerita kepada Hongbin.

" _Hyung_!" sosok yang ditunggu Taekwoon muncul dengan senyum mengembang.

" _Eoh_! Duduklah! Temani aku makan."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan _hyung_?" tanya Hongbin. Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" _Niga mwonde_?"

Tak menjawab, Hongbin malah menarik bibir tebalnya melengkung.

"Makanlah! Aku yang akan bayar." Ujar Taekwoon tak menanggapi serius Hongbin dan berfokus pada makannya.

" _Oh_ ya _hyung_! Kau mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Hongbin memecah keheningan ketika mereka sibuk makan.

Taekwoon mendongak sekilas lalu kembali lagi menyantap makanannya. "Kemana?"

"Ke pusat perbelanjaan? Temani aku mencari sepatu _hyung_!"

" _Sirheo_! Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Aku tidak punya teman _hyung_! Ayolah! Ya ya ya. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ lah! Kau tidak bosan? Berkutat dengan dokumen terus?" Hongbin mengeluarkan semua jurus _aegyeo_ -nya untuk membujuk Taekwoon.

"Terserahlah! Kapan?" daripada harus berdebat Taekwoon memilih mengalah.

Cengiran lebar terpampang diwajah tampan Hongbin. "Nanti malam _hyung_!" jawabnya semangat.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Taekwoon menemani lelaki bertubuh atletis itu berbelanja sepatu. Tidak biasanya Hongbin akan mengajak Taekwoon berbelanja. Hongbin akan memilih berbelanja dengan Hyunwoo ataupun dengan kekasihnya Sanghyuk.

Mata Taekwoon ataupun Hongbin sama-sama memperhatikan deretan sepatu. Hongbin terampil mengambil, meneliti detail lalu mengembalikan. Sedang Taekwoon hanya berjalan seraya melirik ke arah sepatu yang berjajar.

Lama Hongbin memilih sepatu membuat Taekwoon bosan menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar toko setelah bilang kepada Hongbin. Kaki rampingnya melangkah tak tentu. Dan akhirnya ia berhenti pada pagar besi dan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, melihat orang-orang berjalan di lantai bawah.

Sorot mata tajam Taekwoon menghujam kasar ke arah dua sosok yang tengah bergandeng tangan. Dua sosok itu saling bergandeng tangan dan tertawa lebar.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar sudah bahagia." Gumamnya lirih. "Aku ikut senang dan sepertinya aku juga harus bisa melupakanmu seperti kau melupakanku."

Kembali ia memandang lantai bawah dengan wajah yang memanas menahan sakit hati. Pandangannya berubah sendu, ada sedikit genangan air di pelupuk matanya yang hampir saja terjatuh. Namun satu titik membuatnya terpaku lagi.

Satu titik itu menarik perhatian Taekwoon. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap lekat-lekat titik itu. Wajah manisnya, senyum mengembangnya dan aura positif nan ceria yang terpancar dari dirinya. Taekwoon merasakan lagi, rasa yang mula muncul sebelum cinta. Degup jantungnya beradu cepat.

" _Hyung_! _Kajja_ kita pulang." Hongbin menepuk pelan pundak Taekwoon. Taekwoon tak bergeming, tatapannya masih terfokus pada lelaki itu. _Happy virus_ , ia menyebutnya demikian.

" _Hyung_! _Kajja_!" ajak Hongbin lagi. Namun masih sama, Taekwoon tetap terfokus kepada _Happy_ _Virus-_ nya itu. " _Hyung_!" suara Hongbin sedikit meninggi.

" _Eh_? Iya sebentar." Taekwoon menengok ke arah Hongbin yang telah mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melihat _Happy virus_ -nya. Kepalanya berputar, wajahnya berubah celingukan ternyata _happy virus_ -nya telah menghilang.

" _Hyung_! Kau lihat apa _sih_?" Hongbin penasaran dan ikut melongok kebawah. Tapi ia tidak mampu menangkap objek yang tengah menarik perhatian Taekwoon.

" _Ani_! _Kajja_ kita pulang." Taekwoon menarik tangan Hongbin yang masih penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Semburat-semburat putih keemasan membelai lembut kulit mulus Taekwoon. Sejenak ia mengerjabkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali demi menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, ia langsung ke kamar mandi tidak berdiam diri di tepi jendela. Setelah merasa segar, ia turun untuk sarapan bersama _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Tatapan aneh diterima oleh Taekwoon. Bagaimana tidak sudah setahun ini ia jarang sekali sarapan bersama dengan sang pemilik tatapan. Bahkan setiap pagi ia harus membangunkan Taekwoon tetapi tidak bertatap muka.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kau aneh _hyung_!" balas _donsaeng_ Taekwoon –Jung Ilhoon-.

"Aneh?" alis Taekwoon bertemu.

" _Eum_ , tidak biasanya kau akan turun lalu sarapan bersama. Dan juga! Wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah dari kemarin-kemarin." Ucapnya santai.

Taekwoon tak menanggapi perkataan adiknya. Memang ia juga sedikit merasa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Apa mungkin semua karena si _Happy Virus_ -nya? Ia juga tak tahu. Semoga saja iya, harapnya.

.

Seperti biasa, kini ia berkutat dengan dunia kerjanya. Mau tak mau ia harus menggantikan Ayahnya mengurus perusahaan di Korea setelah sang ayah memilih untuk menetap di Jepang.

Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi. Kursi yang ia duduki berputar sesuai gerakan tubuh Taekwoon. Ia tengah membaca beberapa dokumen. Sekitar sejam ia bergelut dengan dokumen itu, membuatnya jenuh dan memutuskan untuk merehat sejenak pikirannya.

" _Eoh_ , _Hyung_! _Eodiga_?" tanya Hongbin saat berpapasan dengan Taekwoon di lorong kantor.

" _Eh_? Aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar! Aku jenuh." Jawab Taekwoon.

" _O_ , _geurae_! Selamat berjalan-jalan." Balas Hongbin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang kontan membuat Taekwoon bergidik ngeri.

'Dasar! Lelaki ini memang!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Di sebuah taman dekat kantor Taekwoon menenangkan dirinya dari kejenuhan. _Earphone_ telah terpasang sempurna di kedua telinganya, alunan musik mengalun indah disertai suara Taekwoon yang ikut bernyanyi. Mata segaris lelaki itu beredar, menyapu taman. Namun sesaat kemudian, sebuah benda menimpuk tengkuknya. Ia mendesah kesal, kepala berbalik mencari sosok yang telah membuatnya kesal.

" _Mianhamnida_ , adik saya tidak sengaja melakukannya. _Mianhamnid_ a." Suaranya, wajahnya dan gerakan tubuh itu menyihir Taekwoon sampai ia sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Tuan! _Mianhamnida_!" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tubuh rampingnya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Taekwoon masih menatap tak berkedip sosok di depannya ini. Tuhan, apa kau memang mengirimnya untukku? Batinnya bergumam. Sosok yang telah menyihirnya itu adalah Sang _Happy Virus_.

" _Ah_ , _gwaenchana_! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Taekwoon dengan gugup. Wajah manisnya berusaha menutupi degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. _Gomabseumnida_ sudah memaafkan adik saya." Senyumnya mengukir manis di wajahnya. "Permisi." Pamitnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali kearah _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya, Taekwoon menarik tangan lelaki itu. Sehingga ia kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyanya lembut.

Taekwoon gelagapan, dengan cepat ia melepas genggamannya dan menunduk dalam. " _Mianhamnida_ , tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah!" tukas Taekwoon.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Taekwoon lagi.

Kedua mata kecil Taekwoon tak berhenti memonitori gerak lincah serta gelak tawa yang tercipta dari sosok menggemaskannya. Si _Happy Virus_ datang kepadanya, lebih dekat dengannya dan lebih memanjakannya. Namun, tak banyak keberanian Taekwoon untuk mendekatinya secara nyata.

Berhari-hari sudah ia melewati sendiri. Tak jarang bahkan hampir setiap hari ia menyempatkan waktu sibuknya untuk berdiam diri, sekedar mencari udara segar. Sekedar? Bukan! Taekwoon berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengan sang _Happy Virus_ -nya itu. Tetapi sejak pertemuan itu, ia tak kembali bertemu. Apa memang hanya sampai itu saja?

.

.

.

.

Mendapat panggilan dari sang ayah, mau tak mau Taekwoon berangkat ke Jepang. Dan kini pun langkah kakinya tegap menyusuri bandar udara Internasional Tokyo. Dengan siulan pelan mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, ia melangkah menuju _coffe shop_ untuk sekedar menghilangkan jetlagnya.

Mata sipit Taekwoon pun mengedar ke seluruh penjuru. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Di keramaian ini Taekwoon mendengar suara gelak tawa yang tak asing baginya. Reflek, ia memutar kepala, mencari sayup-sayup suara itu.

Dan Tuhan memang berkata lain, ia menemukannya. Menemukannya diantara puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Apa ini sebuah takdir?

Tanpa ragu lagi, Taekwoon segera melangkah menuju suara itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Taekwoon begitu berani saat itu. Rasa rindukah? Rasa sayangkah? Atau bahkan rasa cinta?

Tak lama setelah itu, Taekwoon lantas.

' _Greb'_

Memeluk lelaki itu, _Happy Virus_ -nya yang telah menghilang beberapa minggu.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan tuan?" suara itu, suara yang dirindukan Taekwoon meski terdengar ketakutan.

"Tu-tuan lepaskan saya! Aku mohon tuan." Suaranya bergetar dan ia mencoba meronta. Namun, Taekwoon masih memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Apa maksud tu-tuan? _Jebal_! Lepaskan saya! _Jebal_." Suara bergetar berirama dengan sesenggukan. Ya! _Happy Virrus_ -nya menangis. Mengetahui itu lantas Taekwoon melepas pelukannya.

" _Ah_! _Mianhaeyo_ membuatmu takut! Aku tak bermaksud..." belum selesai Taekwoon mengucapkan permohonan maaf, lelaki itu berlari menjauh.

Taekwoon terdiam, ingin mengejarnya tetapi otaknya menolak. Ia tahu, pasti lelaki itu akan takut bila melihatnya.

'Tuhan, apa aku salah? Walaupun ia ketakutan, setidaknya aku bertemu kembali dan dapat memeluknya. Apa kisah cintaku akan di mulai Jepang? Entahlah...'

'Pertemuan singkat! Walaupun hanya sekejap kau mampu meluluhkan hatiku, mengganti semua isi di hatiku. Apa takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi? Semoga...'

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 _Yoooooo, FF kedua KEO..._

 _Ini sebenarnya remake dari FF Sungkyu – Eunji, kalo merasa ada yang pernah baca yaa berarti itu FF saya.._

 _Saya gak inget apa pernah saya post atau tidak, wkwkwkwkw.._

 _Soalnya ini udah lama, dua tahun yang lalu kayaknya.._

 _Gimana? Ini rencana mau ada sequelnya tapi gak tahu deh~_

 _Ayo komen dulu dongs~_

 _Wkwkwkwkw..._

 _Terima kasih yaa bagi yang sudah bersedia baca.. :D_

 _Ditunggu reviewnyaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
